


Things Always Go Wrong for the Winchesters

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe Things are Perfect [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, LARPing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, a lot of crying, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things always go wrong for Winchesters.<br/>When Dean ever fucks up, he fucks up royally, in every sense of the word.<br/>So when his mouth is a little too quick to say things sometimes, his husband kicks him out.<br/>How's Cas going to cope with two kids, and another on the way, alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Always Go Wrong for the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah... You might cry.  
> I cried mightily writing this, you have no idea.  
> Whoops.

Dean Winchester

“How was the new job, Cas?” Dean asked, sitting at the table. Cas joined him smiling softly.

“Great. They've made it clear that even with the kids, I'll have plenty of time to be at home. They've even offered part time work after I have the baby. I'm glad Missouri and Benny found the job for me, it was a Godsend.” Cas spilled, excited. Dean grinned. Then Cas's grin faltered slightly. “One of the men I work with, is a bit... odd, however. He makes me uncomfortable. Is that stupid, Dean?”

Dean's mind grinds to a halt. “No, of course not. If he tries anything, though-” Cas waved it off.

“I know, Dean. Report it, and tell you. I'm not an idiot. He just... Makes me uncomfortable, although Alastair seems genuinely polite.”

Dean just nodded, but was still wary of 'Alastair'. Cas decided to add a bit of lightness into the conversation.

“At least with me earning a little extra on the side, we may be able to afford a holiday next year.” Cas smiled dazzlingly bright, and Dean just had to laugh at his hopefulness, nodding.

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

*

 

“Ah, crap!” Dean said, reading the most recent text from Bobby and Ellen.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas asked, wiping a plate in the doorway of the kitchen. The girls turned their heads curiously.

“I forgot about the party Bobby and Ellen are having tomorrow night.” Cas chuckled at him, putting the plate down and walking over.

“Forgetful, aren't you, old man?” he teased. Dean fake frowned.

“Who you callin' old? You're only two years younger than I am!” his voice was incredulous.

“Still younger than you, Dean.”

“Shut up, I'm only twenty seven.” he muttered. The girls laughed from their doll house.

“Where and when is the party, Dean?” Dean sighed.

“Tomorrow, at the Roadhouse. Everyone's gonna be there, I think, including Benny's family.” Cas resisted the urge to laugh at that.

“Well, then, we'll go. Bring the girls, have a lovely little party. It'll be fun.” Cas proposed. Dean smiled lightly.

“I guess so, yeah.” he turned to the twins. “Wanna go to a party tomorrow? You'll get to see Lizzie and Bobby-John...” Dean offered, as if luring them into a trap. Their smiles brightened and their eyes widened.  
“Yes!” they nodded frantically. Cas and Dean chuckled.

“Well that settles that.” Cas murmured, before pressing his lips against Dean's.

 

*

 

“Hey, Bobby Ellen – girls, be careful where you run!” Dean yelled to his quickly retreating daughters. It seemed that they had located Lizzie and Bobby-John.

Cas chuckled at him. “They're four year olds, Dean, they won't listen at all.”

Dean noticed Sam standing in the corner, next to Jess, and a red head in a Comic Book t-shirt.

It was Iron man...

Dean liked her already.

“Dude!” Sam called, noticing the couple as they made their way over. “C'mon, I want you to meet Charlie!”

The red headed girl waved enthusiastically, despite them only being steps in front of her. She stuck her hand out.

“Charlie Bradbury, Queen of Moondor, at your service.” Out of the corner of his eye, they saw Sam and Jess roll their eyes lightly.

Dean's eyes widened.

“No frickin' way. You can not be the Queen of Moondor!” At this, Cas raised his eyebrows, and slowly twisted to face Dean, with his trademark confused tilt. Dean coughed awkwardly, staring at the floor.

Charlie suddenly grinned dazzlingly bright. “Hell yeah, I am! To whom do I have the honour of becoming acquainted with?”

Dean bows low, almost jokingly. “Her Royal Highness's Hand Maiden, Dean Winchester.” He sounds so damn proud of himself, that Jess, Sam and Cas all erupt in fits of laughter.

“Hand Maiden, Dean?” Sam asks, repressing his snort. Dean shrugged, grinning widely.

“I saw an opportunity to get close to Her Majesty, I took it!” Charlie squealed and hugged him, although she hadn't exactly known him very long. Just as Cas was beginning to feel left out, Charlie turned to him suddenly, and blurted out,

“Holy crap, you're dreamy.” Again, the group erupted into laughter, excluding Castiel who flushed slightly, and tilted his head in question. Dean rolled his eyes, snaking his arm around him.

“He sure is.” Dean pressed his lips against Cas's temple, and Cas smirked softly. Charlie's eyes widened, and...

“AWW! THAT'S REALLY CUTE!”

...Cue more intense laughter.

 

*

 

After that, Cas decided to wander around, eat a little, and mingle. He talked fairly often with Benny and Andrea, Sam and Jess, and Bobby and Ellen. Dean couldn't help but let his chest swell with warmth at his husband.

His pregnant husband.

Well, fuck if Dean didn't have heart eyes every now and then.

Dean managed to remain engaged in an amusingly serious conversation about

Moondor, and even LARPing, which Dean had not considered an actual version of the game.

He'd have to try.

And get Cas in on it, too. Dean chuckled darkly to himself, imagining Cas's displeased expression at being placed in an elven costume.

Dean swivelled around, trying to locate his husband, before his eyes landed on the familiar piercingly blue eyes. Dean made his way over, but slowed when he realised he was talking to someone.

The guy had 'creepy' written all over him, in his leer, his possessive stance, and even the way his eyes flickered over Castiel's form. When Dean returned his glance to Cas, he saw that he had not seemed to have made any attempts to dissuade this behaviour.

And didn't that just piss him right the fuck off.

He stormed over, anger written clearly over his face.

“Hi, Cas.” he began, setting a hand on Cas's shoulder, gripping perhaps a little too hard. Cas squirmed, and frowned in annoyance and confusion. The other man's creepy smile dropped off, replaced with a much colder one.

“And who might this be, Castiel?” the guy asked, displeasure evident. Cas coughed, and shuffled slightly.

“This is my husband, Dean. Dean, this is my co-worker, Alastair. I mentioned him-”

“-the other day, yeah, I remember.” His tone was steely, anger laced through him. “Listen, don't you think we ought to be heading back soon? The kids have to be asleep by half eight...” he added, using his daughters as an excuse. Dean felt like an asshole for bringing them into this, but it was the only reasonable excuse he could use.

Cas frowned again, but nodded. “I'll see you at work, Monday, Alastair.” He smiled politely, one that Alastair returned all too enthusiastically.

 

*

 

Castiel Novak

Half an hour later, and much coaxing, the girls were in bed, but still tossed and turned. Good enough for them.

Walking back downstairs, Cas sat heavily on the sofa, before glaring pointedly at Dean.

“And what on earth, was that about?” Dean scoffed at him.

“As if you didn't see the way he was looking at you.” At Cas's blank look, he elaborated. “He was checking you out, the whole god damn time, Cas!” Cas gasped sharply.

“Alastair is nothing if not professional. He would never do that, and I know that factually.” he hissed. Dean laughed darkly.

“You said, just the other day, how much of a creep he was.” Cas shook his head.

“No, I said how uncomfortable he made me. There's a difference, Dean!”

Something clicked at that, that made Dean go off the rail.

When that happens to Dean, he royally fucks everything up.

This was no exception.

“Yeah, sure. Maybe you're just getting a little on the side.” he sneered, hardly regretting it. Yet.

Cas froze, anger and disbelief written on his face. Then, without warning, he leaned forward, and slapped Dean's cheek. Dean recoiled, pressing a hand gingerly against his cheek.

“How dare you, Dean? You know perfectly well that I would never ever do that, not to you, not to anyone!” Dean tore his gaze away, biting his lip and shaking his head roughly.

“Yeah, well, I can't be sure of that.”

Cas exploded then, too.

“Well how can I be sure of what you'd do, Dean? I mean, before we started going out, you'd chase every damn slut in a mini skirt!” Dean stepped back, anger shooting up his features.

If Dean hadn't had stepped back, Cas knew that in that moment, he may have hit Cas, not like Cas had hit him, but worse.

Cas knew Dean was afraid of becoming his father, but at that moment, he didn't care; he was too god damn pissed at Dean.

“I love you, Cas, I wouldn't fucking do that to you, geez!” he seethed. Cas just glowered at him.

“Then what makes you think I don't feel the same for you, Dean?” Dean didn't answer his question.

“You go to work, you make a couple friends, great, but I warn you about some piece of shit, and you go in-fucking-sane?”

“You didn't warn me, Dean, you accused me of cheating on you! Don't you know the damn difference?” Their loud yelling had surely disturbed the girls by now, but neither lowered their voices.

“Oh, I know the difference, Cas. But let me say, I can tell when someone's hiding something. You know, I bet that god damn baby isn't even mine!”

Silence.

Complete, and utter silence.

Cas had stood stock still, statue like, one arm curled protectively around his stomach. His jaw had dropped, and he had a betrayed look etched onto his face. His blue eyes were shiny with tears.

Dean suddenly registered what he'd just said, and tried to amend.

“Cas, I didn't mean – that's not what I-”

"Get out."

Dean recoiled as if he had been slapped again.

“What?” he asked, shakily, panicking. Cas turned away and closed his eyes.

“You heard me. Get out. Take your things to the apartment. Don't come back.” his voice was broken, resigned. Emotionless.

Dean backtracked, trying to take everything back.

“Cas, no, please, I didn't mean-”

“I don't care, Dean.” Dean tried another approach, one that made him feel all the more guilty.

“What about the girls? What-”

“Maybe they aren't yours either.” The words were intended as hostile and bitter, but instead they came out hollow, and broken. Dean blanched.

“Cas, I-”

“You don't seem to believe our third child is yours, then who's to say they are yours too? I mean, obviously, because I'm hiding something...” Cas still hadn't turned back. Dean tried one more method.

“What about the baby? You said it yourself, you can't raise three kids alone!” he desperately wailed. He stepped towards Cas, an arm outstretched towards his stomach. Cas noticed that, and jerked away.

“I'll ask you one more time, Dean. Get your stuff, and leave.”

Cas saw Dean's entire world shatter around him.

Dean took one last fleeting look at Castiel, willing him to change his mind, before sauntering upstairs, tears streaming down his face.

Cas leaned heavily on the kitchen counter, resting one hand against his stomach.

“It's okay,” he whispered, to the three month old baby. He'd start showing soon. “everything will be fine.”

And then Cas sobbed.

 

*

 

“Cas, please, can't we just talk-”

“Just get out, Dean! Why won't you listen?” Cas yelled, not caring one bit about who heard. Dean recoiled, but did not back down.

“Castiel, I-”

Cas's hands fumbled for the glass on the table beside him, and hurled it at Dean. Dean ducked, but it shattered against the wall, making a loud cracking bang.

Dean gave him a one last, tear filled, heart broken look, before opening the door, and shutting it quietly behind him, with a low click.

Cas clapped a hand to his mouth, and sank to the floor.

I've just kicked Dean out. I've just kicked out the love of my life, the father of my children. How am I going to do any of this?

Cas crawled over to the glass shards, and began delicately picking them up, though he should have left them. His eyes were blurry from tears, and his hands were shaking too much. When the edge of one caught his finger, releasing a crimson drop of blood, he let out a anguished sob.

He cried.

 

*

 

Knock knock knock.

A small, stupid part of Cas wanted the person at the door to be Dean.

“Cassie! Dean-o! Hellooo?” Castiel's one and only brother called from outside the door. Shaking, and still crying silently, he rose to his feet, opening the door.

Cas knew his eyes were red, puffy and still silently crying. He must have looked a blubbering mess.

Immediately, Gabriel's easy smile dropped, and his eyes roamed Cas, looking for injuries. When he saw the cut on his hand, he growled.

“Did Dean do this? That fucker, where is he?” he demanded. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but more sobs came out instead. Eventually, he managed,

“Dean didn't do that – I cut myself on a glass.” His voice was cold, and empty. Cas didn't know how Gabriel didn't flinch. His brother pressed his lips together in disapproval.

“Where is he? Why isn't he making sure you're okay, the bastard?”

Cas leaned heavily against the wall.

“Dean's gone.” He let out another group of sobs, burying his face in his hands. Gabriel stood stock still.

“He left you? Fucking-”

“I left him! I kicked him out!” Gabe's face contorted yet again in anger.

“Did he cheat on you?”

“No. He wouldn't do that I know he wouldn't.” Gabriel softened at the desperate noise his voice had taken on.

“Well then why?”

So he told him everything.

 

*

 

Gabe cleaned up the glass for him.

“Cas, I know you aren't going to like this, but I'm going to get the girls. You need to be alone. I'll look after them for the night.” Cas nodded mutely, and followed him upstairs.

“Girls? I know you're awake.” Cas mumbled, voice still hollow. The girls sat up, huddled together in Emma's room, and it was obvious they'd also been crying. That almost set Cas off again. “You're going to have to stay with Uncle Gabriel, tonight, okay?” They nodded, but their eyes were wide and scared.

“Is Daddy coming home?” Mary asked, voice tiny and scared. Cas looked between them helplessly. Gabe spoke up.

“Sometimes Daddy and Papa have an argument. Sometimes they're small, sometimes they're really really big. The big ones mean that maybe one of them doesn't come back. I'm not saying Daddy won't come back. It's just... Be prepared, okay?”

Cas turned away, biting his lip, trying not to cry in front of his daughters.

“Castiel, honestly, don't hate me for saying this, but he sounds genuinely apologetic. Hear him out. Please?” Gabriel almost begged, quietly while the girls packed.

Cas just nodded, feeling his eyes sting with tears. Gabriel had liked Dean, despite constantly fucking with him any chance he got. Great friends with both the Winchesters a

actually.

Oh God, Sam and Jess.

How would they take any of this?

He just hoped the wouldn't shut him out. He liked them.

 

*

 

Dean Winchester

“Dean, what the hell do you mean you fucked up with Cas, you're being evasive again.” Sam snapped down the phone. Dean still had tears falling down his face as he sat on the apartment couch.

“He kicked me out. For good, he said 'Don't come back', Sam I fucked up.” The raw emotion in his voice was enough to shock Sam into a brooding silence. He heard Sam mumble to Jess and Charlie in the background.

“Jess said she'll watch Bobby-John. Me and Charlie are on our way over. I swear, if you fucking hurt him, Dean, I will kick your ass seven ways till Sunday.” Sam growled. He heard Charlie pipe up in the background.

“Me too, jackass, I liked him. He'd have made a great elven warrior, and my Hand Maiden fucked with his life.” The LARPing jibe was an attempt to lighten the mood, but it only twisted Dean's guilt even more.

“See you soon, Sammy, Charlie.” Dean clicked 'Hang Up' and tossed his phone onto the other chair, tilting his head in his hands.

“God, I fucked up.”

 

*

 

“Wait, you said what?” Sam fumed, standing in front of Dean with a seriously pissed off expression.

Dean sighed, rubbing at the tears speeding down his face.

“I didn't mean it, I just... It was stupid. I don't know why I even thought it!” he attempted, trying to appease Sam.

Sam shook his head, gritting his jaw. Charlie spoke up, timidly.

“Dude, you need to grovel so fucking much, you get dirt on your face.”

Sam snorted, but it looked highly unattractive paired with the hostile expression on his face. Dean shook his head.

“I know. But I seriously pissed him off. How the fuck am I supposed to come back from that.”

“Buy him a flower store.” Charlie supplied.

Dean was slightly glad she wasn't as serious about this, she was managing to cheer him up, only the slightest bit.

“Yeah, maybe I should do that.” He thought absently.

“I'm gonna call Jess, tell her that I'm staying here, making sure you don't do anything stupid.” Sam glared pointedly at him. Dean nodded helplessly.

“Take the guest room.”

Charlie waved awkwardly. “Hello? Still here? Sam's my ride, mind if I crash on the couch?” Normally, Dean would nod, let her sleep there, and go into his old room.

But Cas used to live in that room with him. Wake up with him. Sleep with him. Everything. It was too much.

So Dean shook his head. “No, take the main room. I can't...”

She frowned, eyes sympathetic. She nodded. “Of course.”

 

*

 

Castiel Novak

Cas braced himself outside his old apartment door. He was dying to see Dean again, to ask him to come home, beg him, maybe.

He twisted the knob, finding it open. He walked through.

“Dean?” he called, quietly. Faintly, he heard the shower running. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

He sauntered around the room for a moment, before deciding to check out their rooms, to see if he'd unpacked anything.

In the guest bedroom, he saw Sam fast asleep, right in the middle of the bed, looking distraught even in sleep. Cas sighed.

He turned to the main room, and...

There was Charlie. In her underwear, her clothes lying haphazardly on the floor.

Cas took a sharp gasp, tears springing to his eyes at the very image. He stumbled back, narrowly missing the wall.

Dean had slept with someone else. With Sam in the apartment. The night Cas kicked him out.

The fucking nerve he had calling Castiel a cheat.

He wanted, perhaps needed Dean to come home.

Now, he could go fuck himself sideways.

“Cas? Holy shit, Cas!” came Dean's voice from behind him, sounding as if all his prayers had been answered.

Cas swivelled around, anger on his face, and marched over to him. It didn't help that Dean looked hot as hell with damp hair, and old slacks and an ACDC t-shirt. His eyes were too red to have been caused by the shower.

Cas felt a tiny bit of doubt, but he'd seen her in thei- Dean's bed.

Cas slapped him again.

Dean drew back, confused.

“Wha – Cas?” Tears spilled down Cas's face.  
“I can't believe you! I came, because I wanted you to fucking come back, asshole! Instead, I find someone in our old damn bed? The night I kicked you out? Shit, Dean, if I'd have known you wanted out earlier I'd have left you a long time ago!”

He heard vague stumbling, from one, perhaps both bedrooms. Dean stared at him in disbelief.

“What? Charlie? Cas, I didn't sleep with her! I'd never-”

“What you say doesn't matter, Dean, because I saw! And don't call me that anymore. You have no right to!” His own heart broke at the words, but forced them out. Dean also had tears spilling down his face.

“Cas – Castiel, I swear I didn't, ask Sammy!”  
“He didn't. Cas, I've been here all night.” came Sam's desperate voice from the doorway. Behind him, Charlie stood awkwardly, but concerned all the same.

“Dude, I'm a lesbian. He isn't my type.”

Cas just shook his head, still working off previous anger.

“And Dean was straight before he met me!” He swivelled to face a silently crying Dean. “Stay away from me, Dean. And my daughters. Don't come back.”

And at that, he turned, and slammed the door behind him, hearing Dean's anguished sob, one large enough to match the one Cas had fits of when he shut his own front door.

 

*

 

At the very least, Cas managed to remain not stressed out, for the baby's sake. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost the child.

It was a good thing this happened on a Saturday. Neither of them worked weekends, it was for the kids.

He felt like a negligent father letting Gabriel take care of them for the weekend. Like a failure.

But at least it gave him peace. He stopped crying, mostly anyway, by the evening, and ended up spending three hours clearing out everything of Dean's he had. Photos, letters, clothes in the laundry. He left the things he got for the girls, though. He wouldn't do that.

But yet, he still couldn't bring himself to throw any of it away. So he dumped them in the spare room, the one where the baby would be in a few months. He could barely bring himself to take off his ring.

He had to. Otherwise, it would give him too much hope that maybe...

He left the ring on the pile of clothes in the corner. He turned out the light, and shut the door.

 

*

 

Dean usually went to work before Cas. Cas usually took the kids to school, then headed off to work, where he'd see Benny, working in security. They'd have a polite chat over breaks. Cas would leave by half three, collect the kids, and get home.

Dean got home by half four, they'd watch a movie, maybe a couple shows, and eat.

It sounds boring, but it used to be perfect with Dean.

Now it was cold and empty.

 

*

 

“Missouri? I'd like to ask about taking a few more hours work.” Cas asked his superior, timidly. She frowned at him, tilting her head.

“Don't you have two kids to look after, boy?” Cas sighed, but nodded.

“My husband and I... We broke up, I need to make more money.” It took a lot of strength to say that, the next Tuesday, without tearing up in the least. Missouri clucked her tongue sympathetically.

“Honey, of course I don't mind. We always could use a bit of extra work. But who's going to watch those kids of yours?”

“My brother. He doesn't need to work, and he's offered to babysit.” He avoided her gaze.

After a moment, she sighed.

“I'll approve it. Can you do until half five, honey?” Cas released a sigh of relief, and nodded.

“I can't thank you enough.” She just smiled sadly at him as he left the room.

 

*

 

“Castiel, can you sort through this paperwork? I need you to check through it.” Alastair asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. Cas sighed and nodded.

“Of course.” Alastair grinned widely at him, a sort of unpleasant smile. He handed Castiel the files, and where their hands briefly met, his hand lingered for too long to be considered an accident. Castiel frowned, but didn't say anything. He lowered his eyes as Alastair walked back to his office.

 

*

 

“Hi, girls, did you have a nice day with Uncle Gabriel?” Cas asked, smiling down at his girls. He hadn't properly laughed, and his smile was still a little strained. Gabe frowned at him, but didn't stay anything.

They nodded, but didn't launch into boisterous explanations like they usually did. They sat on the couch, staring at their feet.

Cas frowned. He'd only been focusing on himself, and getting over Dean the past few days. He needed to concentrate on the girls now.

He straightened. “Let's get you home, okay?” They nodded mutely again, and stood, grabbing their bags from the floor. Cas smiled gratefully at Gabriel, who just shook his head.

“It's hard for them, too.”

“I know.”

 

*

 

“Papa?” came Mary's voice from behind him in the car. Cas hummed in acknowledgement.

“Yes, Mary?”

“Is Daddy going to be there when we get home?” He couldn't ignore the intense hope in her voice, and with a quick glance in the mirror, the hope in their eyes, too. They'd asked the same question the previous evening.

His eyes misted over with tears, at hearing the girls call Dean 'Daddy' again.

He sighed, and replied slowly, “No, Mary. He isn't” He hated to tell them that. Hated that he was the reason for that. But then again, Dean probably did sleep with Charlie.

The girls visibly deflated. But Emma spoke up, on the verge of tears.

“Is he ever going to come back?” Cas actually let out a shuddering breath, and a few small tears. He smiled shakily.

“Of course he is. He loves you, he won't stay away from you for too long.”

“But what about you, Papa?” Mary asked. That threw Cas off guard. “Daddy loves you too. Isn't he going to be back for you too?”

Cas doesn't reply immediately. Instead, he waits until they pull up outside their house, before replying, “Of course he is.”

 

*

 

The twins trudged dejectedly up the stairs, and Cas frowned, deeply upset by how sad the girls were. His own tears ran softly, silently. He scooped down and collected the mail, before sitting at the table.

Envelope after envelope had bills. He knew with his salary, he'd have a little trouble making ends meet, but he'd certainly manage. He had to.

Then he got to the last envelope. One with his address on, and no return address. Cas was immediately suspicious. Carefully, he opened it.

From it, he pulled out a cheque for two hundred dollars. Cas's stomach immediately clenched. Dean.

He felt a piece of paper inside the envelope, and opened it.

 

Castiel,

Don't be insulted, please. I know you don't earn a lot, you didn't need to, because I earned enough. But I know you've probably increased your hours. Castiel you don't need to. I'll always send you as much as you need, I swear. I'm not going to leave you high and dry. You deserve better than that.

Take the money, please. If you need more, I'll send it. Know that. Keep yourself, the girls, and the baby healthy.

-Dean

 

The 'iel' at the end of Cas's name looked squished next to the next word, so it was obviously a second thought, remembering what Castiel had instructed him.

Cas let his head fall in his hands, and wept. He didn't bother trying to conceal his loud cries, didn't care that the girls were probably worried sick about him.

All he cared about, was that Dean cared about him enough to help him, even after all the shit Cas had given him.

 

*

 

“Castiel?”

“Yes, Alastair?” Cas asked, curiously from his desk. Alastair gestured for him to come into his office. Cas frowned, but obeyed.

He sat in his chair, but Alastair sat on the desk in front of him, almost casually.

“Did something happen between you and Dean?” Alastair asked, softly. Cas knitted his eyebrows together, but angrily replied,

“That is none of your concern.” Alastair sighed.

“I know, it's just... Your work hasn't been as high quality as it was before, still suitable, however, don't be concerned. And you haven't talked to anyone about him much, recently. You aren't wearing your ring.” His voice was too smooth, like he was trying to coax Cas into telling him something.

Cas narrowed his eyes. “As I mentioned, sir, none of your concern.”

Alastair reached over, and gingerly placed one hand on Castiel's shoulder. Cas jerked back, but the hand remained there. He squeezed.

“We're all here for you, Castiel.”

Castiel stood up abruptly, knocking off Alastair's unwelcome hand.

“If that's all, I'd like to return to my work.” He didn't wait for him to respond, and just walked out of the office, sitting heavily on his chair.

 

*

 

When Cas got into his car, he sat for a brief moment, considering. Then, finally making up his mind, he turned the ignition, and drove.

He drove all the way to Dean's apartment.

“Cas – uh, Castiel” Dean's voice was practically spilling over with hope and joy, but it was obviously suppressed.

“It's okay to call me Cas. I uh, need to talk to you.” Dean nodded frantically.

“Of course, come in.”

Slowly, Cas walked in, and Dean shut the door behind him. Carefully, he glanced around the apartment, noticing the temporary air it held. No photos out, no clothes. Everything was mostly as they'd left it.

Cas tenderly sat on the edge of a chair and Dean sat opposite him. Cas sighed.

“Thank you. For the – the cheque. I...”

“It's fine Cas. The least I could do.” He still sounded as broken as Cas felt. A moments silence followed. Finally, Cas managed to work up the courage to ask,  
“Would you like to see them?” Dean's head snapped up so quickly, Cas was sure he'd snapped it. He nodded, eyes glazed with tears.

“Can I?” At Cas's nod, he continued, “When?”

Cas dropped his gaze.

“In about half an hour, if you can.” Dean's eyes widened, and a genuine smile coated his lips. A stray tear fell down his cheek. Cas resisted the urge to scoop it up.

“I can. Yes, of course. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to go to our house, and sit in the living room. I'll bring the girls in. Surprise them.” Dean nodded, closing his eyes blissfully

“Thank you.” Cas nodded., secretly ecstatic he'd be able to cheer the girls up, and see Dean at the same time. He wanted to blurt out 'Come home, please,' but he just couldn't.

“I'm going to collect them from Gabriel's. You can go now, and be there when we get back.” Dean nodded.

 

*

 

“Papa, when can Daddy come and see us?” Emma asked, this time knowing that they probably would see Dean again. Cas bit his lip, holding in his first genuine smile.

“Not for another few days.” he lied. It hurt to see them sag, but he knew they'd brighten the moment they saw Dean. “But girls, I have a really important thing to tell you. How about when we get home, you go right into the living room, okay?” They nodded glumly.

“Is it about little brother or sister?” Mary inquired. Cas started to shake his head, but nodded instead, using it as a useful scapegoat.

The girls perked up immediately. They wanted to know about their little sibling, but Cas didn't want the gender until the birth.

As soon as Cas opened the door, the girls raced into the living room.

Cas genuinely laughed when he heard the girls squeal with delight when they caught sight of Dean.

“DADDY!” they yelled in unison. Cas hung around the door frame, watching the scene unfold with soft eyes.

Dean held one girl in each arm, balancing them on his hip as they hugged him tightly, as if never wanting to let go.

“Hey, girls.” Dean said, voice shaking with emotion. Cas saw a few tears drip down his face, and Cas had never felt more guilty for keeping them away from him. “I really missed all of you.” Dean looked at Cas, with a slight glimmer of hope. Cas couldn't bear the guilt, and tore his gaze away.

“Are you staying?”

Dean sighed, setting them down, and crouching to their level.

“Not forever.” They quietened for a moment.

“Will you be back tomorrow?”

Dean looked timidly at Cas, who gave a small smile, and a nod.

“Yeah. Right here. Want to watch a movie?”

The girls gasped, and nodded eagerly, yelling in unison, “TANGLED!”

Dean and Cas chuckled at them. Dean bent over to the DVD case to pull out the DVD, and popped it in the player.

The girls squeezed in on either side of Dean, caging him in. He put his arms around them.

Cas gave them a wistful smile, before venturing into the kitchen, to begin their meal for four.

 

*

 

When Cas presented Dean with a hamburger with fries, Dean looked at him in disbelief. Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean took it, grinning sheepishly.

Long after the film finished, the girls talked to Dean about things at school, their teachers, friends, and how they don't like so and so.

It was almost music to Cas's ears.

And then it was eight.

“Girls, bed time.” They turned wide eyes on him.

“But, Papa-”

“Don't make me ask again.” he said, softly. The groaned, and pecked their Daddy on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Daddy.”

Dean smiled at them, eyes crinkling at the edges. A real smile.

After Cas was sure they were tucked in, Cas returned downstairs, to see Dean standing awkwardly by the door. Cas's face fell.

“You're leaving?” Dean turned, shock on his face.

“You want me to stay?” Cas nodded slowly.

“If – If you wanted to.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah.” he responded, a little breathlessly.

 

*

 

Cas found himself laughing at Dean again, like he used to. He found himself wanting to ask Dean to come home.

But he couldn't bring himself to. Not after everything Cas had said to him/

“Cas,” Dean said, suddenly serious. “You know I really didn't sleep with Charlie?”

Cas sighed, setting his tea down.

“I know.” he whispered. He didn't elaborate. He left it at that.

Dean quickly found a new topic.

“I know... I know it's not my place to ask but... How's the baby?” Dean bit his lip, nervous.

Cas smiled, a tiny little smile.

“Fine. I don't want to know the gender this time, but I'm calling it a 'him' as 'it' doesn't quite have the same ring to it.” Dean nodded, still biting his lip. He was debating whether or not to ask something, and Cas knew what.

He laughed, small and breathy, before saying, “Would you like to feel him?” Dean's eyes widened comically, for the second time that day.

“Can I?”

“Of course.” Cas shuffled over to his still-husband, but not-together-husband, and bunched up his shirt. He grabbed Dean's hand gently, and pressed it against his stomach. “He's starting to show.” Dean smiled, as bright as he had when he'd first seen Emma and Mary.

And Cas didn't want to wave goodbye to Dean fifteen minutes later.

But he did. Because he just couldn't ask Dean back into his life after everything he'd done and said to him.

 

*

 

At work, Cas was in a much better mood. By midday, it was clear that Castiel had either gotten laid, or seen Dean. Many favoured the latter.

The few times Cas saw Alastair that morning, his lips were twisted into an impatient, angry line, and he scowled at everyone. Mostly Cas, for some reason.

“Castiel?” came the very man's sickly sweet voice. Cas shivered, and looked up. Alastair was grinning at him in a way that resembled a grimace as opposed to a smile. “My office, please.”

Those simple words sent shivers down Cas's spine. Despite that, he got up, and followed him into the office that suddenly felt oddly cramped. Alastair closed the door behind him, and a small click was heard.

“I'm disappointed, Castiel.” Cas's brows furrowed together.

“I'm afraid I don't understand, sir.”

“I thought I'd made my intentions quite clear.” he practically growled. Cas shuffled back in his seat.

“Perhaps I should leave.” Castiel began, rising from his chair. Rough hands forced him back down. Cas gasped, trying not to panic.

“Sir, what are you-”

Unwelcome lips forced themselves roughly against his, and it was all Castiel could do to fling himself away.

“I'd have thought, even a little whore like you would get the hint.” Alastair smirked darkly at him. Castiel jumped to his feet, but his arm was caught in Alastair's grip. “Your husband knows what a slut you are, I bet.” He pushed Cas against the wall, leaning into Cas's personal space.

“Alastair, don't, please,” Cas whimpered. “I'm pregnant, please don't!”

Alastair stilled, and then suddenly a hand came down hard on his cheek, a loud slapping noise audible through the room. Cas flinched, and gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

“So that's why he left you. Bet the kid wasn't his.” Alastair sneered. “I knew you were a whore when you walked in. Bending over desks, looking at everyone under your eyelashes. Tease.”

He slapped Castiel again, this time harder. Alastair dove towards Cas's face again, but Cas writhed away, disgusted by the close proximity they were in.

Alastair's hand came up to knot harshly in his hair, yanking his head back, baring his throat. Cas whimpered, terrified.

Alastair bit harshly into his neck, and Cas winced.

“Let me go – please,” he begged, pain lacing through his voice. Instead, Alastair slapped him again, harder than both times previous. His cheek throbbed, and Cas knew that there would likely be a harsh bruise on there.

Tears flowed down Cas's face. If he didn't get away, he'd hurt his baby! And then how would Dean ever come back?

He started to cry, until Alastair hissed, “If you don't shut your fucking mouth, that kid of yours is gonna get it.”

And then Castiel let instinct kick in.

He brought his knee up to hit him hard in the groin, and brought his freshly released arms up to punch him in the face.

The door suddenly crashed open, and two men slid smoothly through.

One was Benny, and the other was a man whose tag said 'Victor'.

Benny carefully, gently lay a hand on his shoulder. The other man nodded and took off determinedly, and ran over to Alastair, roughly forcing him into handcuffs.

“Benny?” Cas asked, voice weak. Cas caught sight if Alastair as he manoeuvred past; he had a bleeding nose, and shuffled awkwardly from the kick Cas gave him.

“Cas, brother, are you okay?” Cas just shook his head, tears spilling over his eyelids. Benny sighed, a deeply concerned look in his face. “I'm just glad we managed to get funding to install cameras in all rooms.” He shook his head, before a deeply concerned look crossed his face. “Need me to call anyone, brother? Gabriel?”

It was a split second decision, but Cas shook his head.

“Dean. Call Dean, please.” Cas collapsed into a nearby chair, keeping the panic at bay. Benny nodded, and waved at Victor, who smiled reassuringly at the both of them.

Victor sat next to him. “We're going to call the police in. They're better suited to your situation, okay?” Cas nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered, gratefully. Victor smiled in return

“No problem, kiddo.”

 

*

 

Dean Winchester

Dean had been in pretty high spirits all day. Yesterday, Cas had let him see the kids, and it looked like it could be a daily thing.

He still wished he could go back to the way everything was before Dean turned into the biggest asshole on the planet. Of course, that might never happen, because Dean is a complete fuck up.

Dean had just finished up the Impala, the last thing on his TO DO list, when the shrill cry of his phone interrupted Zep's 'Ramble On'.

He frowned, and turned the music off, picking up the phone.

BENNY

He glanced at the clock, and knitted his eyebrows together to see it was just after lunch. Benny never called him at work.

“Yeah?” Dean sad into the phone.

“Hey, brother, I'm with Cas at the moment.” That sentence alone made Dean's suspicions go through the roof.

“What's wrong? Did something happen?”

Benny's hesitation was all the answer he needed.

“Brother, I don't think that's my story to tell. All I can tell you, is right now, he's on the verge if a panic attack.” Benny's voice was thick, and even Dean knew Benny was worried.

Dean had practically stopped breathing. The baby?

“Is the – the...” Benny sighed, ignoring the question.

“I asked him if he wanted me to call his brother, but he told me to call you.”

Dean blinked in astonishment. Cas wanted Dean with him? But... Their situation...?

Dean shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and barked down the phone,

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes at most.”

“Bobby!” Dean yelled, rushing out to meet his friend and boss. Bobby looked at him, irritated.

“What is it, ya idjit?”

“Something happened with Cas, I need to-”

“Say no more. Go.” The irritated tone was gone, replaced with something much softer. Dean nodded his thanks.

He yanked the Impala keys of of the chain, and raced out to get her. It was a good thing she was newly fixed, otherwise Dean wouldn't have gotten there nearly so quickly.

He was there in eight and a half minutes.

 

*

 

“Cas?” Dean looked around wildly. He spotted the Security Guard's room, and decided to try in there. “Cas? Are you in here?”

“Dean, brother, over here.” Benny called, and waved him over, into a private, shut off room.. He sighed with relief at finding them, but once he caught sight of Cas, his anxiety doubled the size it was previously. Benny left discreetly.

Cas was hunched over, arms protectively curled around his stomach, tears dripping silently from his face.

Dean stumbled over, and dropped to his knees in front of Cas,

“Cas?” he asked, softly, not wanting to scare him. “It's Dean. Are you okay?”

Cas raised his head at Dean's voice, incredulous eyes meeting Dean's fearful ones. He nodded. Gingerly, Dean reached a hand towards Cas's stomach. “The – the baby?” He was fearful Cas would say he was losing the baby.

Instead, Cas nodded again, grabbing Dean's hand with all the strength he could muster. Dean sagged with relief.

“You were right, Dean.” Cas told him, voice small, broken and shaky. Dean recoiled slightly.

“What? Right about what?”

“Alastair.” Castiel murmured. Dean's face fell, and he engulfed Cas in his arms. “I think he's been attracted to me since I started here. He – he tried to – to -” Castiel tried to say. Dean felt anger pulse through him, but he pulled it back, hugging Castiel as hard as he wanted to risk. He felt his back dampen with Cas's tears.

Eventually, Dean pulled out of the embrace, and brought his thumb up to wipe away Cas's tears. On one of his cheeks, beneath the eye, there was the start of a bruise. He noticed the large bite that sat on the side of his neck, looking nasty, and as if it had broken the skin. Dean swore under his breath.

“What did he do to you?” he asked, gentle as he could manage. Cas dropped his gaze, almost submissively..

“Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm right here.” Dean smiled encouragingly, and Cas looked him in the eye.

“He slapped me, a-and pushed me against the wall. He threatened the baby, I think he was going to – to-” Dean cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips.

“It's okay, he didn't, I'm right here.”

 

*

 

Castiel Winchester

Cas even told Dean about the degrading names Alastair had called him, and though he knew Dean was fuming, he was grateful that Dean had kept it at a bearable level. After recounting his story to the police, they let him go.

Missouri approached him, and Dean stood protectively behind him, almost daring someone to touch Cas.

“Honey, I am so sorry. Take the rest of the week off, paid, alright?” Cas nodded mutely. Dean rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, and Cas leaned into the touch. Missouri gave a small, curious but pleased look towards Dean, before taking off.

“Dean, can you... Can you – please-”

“I'll drive you home. If you want, I can get your car tomorrow?” Cas nodded, and sagged, relieved.

“Thank you.”

 

*

 

Instead of making the coffee that Cas asked for, Dean walked in with a green tea. Cas took one sniff, and turned his nose up.

“Hey, that crap is healthy. Calming, or some shit.” Cas smiled slightly, but took a sip anyway.

It wasn't that bad.

Cas blew out a puff of air. “Dean, I'm sorry. I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean, and if I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess-” he was interrupted.

“Cas, if anyone needs to apologise it's me. I know that you're in no way capable of cheating.” Dean let out a staggering breath. “Let me say all this, please.

“I miss you. A lot, all of you. I miss cuddling into you at night, waking up next to you and your bed head at night,” he smiled, eyes shiny. “I miss your rough morning voice, I miss getting the kids up, and cooking breakfast with and for you. I miss the way the girls giggle at us.

“Cas, I miss everything about... Home. So please, Cas. Let me come home. Please.”

Cas stared at him in disbelief, before breaking out into a wide smile. He quickly covered Dean's lips with his own, slowly, and passionately, not in the least like Alastair had forced onto him. The reminder that Dean would never do that to him made Cas smile brightly.

“You big Assbutt. Yes, please come home, and please don't ever leave again.” he begged.

“I won't.” Dean vowed. “You're stuck with me.”

 

*

 

“Daddy! Papa!” came Mary and Emma's simultaneous cries of happiness. Cas smiled down at them, and while Dean picked Emma up, Cas grabbed Mary.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow from the door. When he caught sight of the bruise on Castiel's cheek and the bite on his neck, he narrowed his eyes at Dean. Cas quickly passed Mary over to Dean, while he went to talk to Gabriel for a moment.

As expected, Gabe was furious.

Who wouldn't be?

 

*

 

“Daddy...” Emma asked, timidly.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Your things are all here.” she started shyly. Mary continued.

“Are you staying?” Dean grinned widely.

“I sure am. Is that okay with you?” Dean didn't really get a reply, other than being tackled to the ground by two giggling four year olds.

 

*

 

“Thou hast been overpowered by Her Majesty, Queen of Moons!” Dean roared, and the fake army behind him erupted into triumphant cheers. Charlie grinned widely.

“I shall expect thy repayments for disobedience, in thirteen golden coins!!”

She and Dean walked side by side back to the Queen's tent, where Gilda (the Faerie) sat next to Castiel (the friendly, but deadly Elven Warrior).

Gilda rose, and bowed low to Her Majesty, despite them being involved, in all senses of the word. It was still appropriate for those of a lower rank to bow to the Queen.

Cas, tried to get up, but his stomach weighed him down. Dean grinned lightly, and held out a hand. Cas took it gratefully, stumbling to his feet.

“How did it go?”

“We successfully claimed the rebel lands.” Dean grinned at him, and Cas smiled brightly.

Charlie stepped over.

“And how is my favourite Elven Warrior doing? What with a hybrid Elf/Hand Maiden on the way?” she joked, eliciting a laugh out of the couple.

“Great, your Majesty. The royal Medic believes I am due within a few weeks.” His hand sought out Dean's. “Won't be long now.”

 

*

 

So maybe every Winchester loses something.

 

But Dean Winchester is the first to get it all back.


End file.
